In the eye of the beholder
by sazwilkie
Summary: A one-off 'fluffy' Christian and Syed fic.


_'How much further?'_

Syed couldn't help but smile as he heard him complaining behind him, his feet dragging along the ground, making a shuffling sound along the grass.

_'Will you stop moaning? You're always saying we never do anything together. This is us doing something together'_

_'But walking? Come on Sy!'_

Syed smiled as he kept going. It'll be worth it he thought, just as soon as he sees it.

_'We're almost there anyway'_

_'Almost where? Hell?'_

A small laugh escaped him as he continued to follow him, his eyes never leaving Syed's back, occasionally travelling downwards and resting on his perfectly formed arse. That sight was probably the highlight of the day so far!

'_Try heaven'_

Syed turned around to face him and laughed to see him climbing up the last few feet to the top. His eyes never left Christian's face, not for a second. He wanted to see it as it settled on the view before him. And he didn't disappoint.

'_Wow'_

_'Told you it'd be worth it didn't I?'_

The sight before him took his breath away. Stood on top of a hill top with Syed as they gazed out on to the majestic sight of the sun setting in the sky Christian suddenly felt very small. The fading paradise before him caught him completely by surprise as he realised he was witnessing one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life while standing next to the other.

_'What do you think?'_

_'It's beautiful Sy...'_

_'Not just beautiful. Look at it babe. Just... sit here with me and really look at it'_

Syed slowly reaches for his hand, entwines their fingers together and pulls his lover towards the ground. As they sit in total silence, Syed snuggling into the space between Christian's legs, his head leaning backwards into his chest as he feels the strong arms wrap around him once more.

_'It's so vivid, so clear...'_

_'So blinding!'_

_'Christian, stop spoiling it'_

Syed pushes his body backwards a little in a joking way feeings the arms tighten around him still, his neck grazes the slight stubble on Christian's cheek and he's suddenly aware of the situation. He's sat here staring out at Allah's most beautiful natural creation with the only person in the world he wants to share it with, Allah's most beautiful man-made creation.

_'Ok ok. Sorry.'_

Syed shivers as his breath runs down his neck. His whole body suddenly relaxes to the point of slumber and he's happy. Truly happy.

The silence that hangs between them as the orange glow slowly starts its descent in to the ground is welcomed. They don't feel the need for words; they already know what the other is thinking. It's perfect. Sat here with you is perfect.

But he can't help but ask him.

_'Tell me what you think of it.'_

_'Sy...'_

_'Come on. Please? For me?'_

Shifting slightly in his arms Syed leans back a little more as Christian's head rests in the groove between his neck and shoulders.

_'OK... It's beautiful'_

_'And...?'_

_'And... It's like the sky is on fire.'_

_'The sky is on fire?'_

_'Well it is! How else can I describe it Sy?'_

_'OK then, how does it make you feel?'_

_'Frisky'_

He can feel his grin on his neck despite the kiss he surprisingly lands there.

'_Christian!'_

_'Ok alright! Jeez! How does it make me feel?'_

He nuzzles in closer to Syed, breathing his scent in deeply and smiles.

'_It makes me think of you.'_

_'Of me?'_

_'Hmm. That... is a thing of natural beauty. It needs nothing to make it any more flawless than it already is. It's made the way God intended it to and that's the most beautiful thing about it. It's perfect, just as it is. Just like you.'_

As close as he already is to him Christian pulls him backwards, tighter into his arms, closer against his body.

_'See the warmth bouncing off the rays?'_

A hand appears before Syed's eyes, the most beautiful hand he has ever seen. One he has held a thousand times and misses the sensation it gives him when it's not joined with his.

_'That's how it feels when you hold me. Those tiny little waves of heat you see bouncing through the sky reminds me so much of your embrace. Those simple, almost invisible rays wrap around me like your arms and have the ability to calm me, make me feel safe and assured, just like you.'_

Sighing into his smile Syed closes his eyes as the softest, sweetest voice his ears have ever heeded fills him completely.

_'It's more than just warmth of it though. Those beams fill up the sky just like you fill my heart.'_

His heart skips a beat at the sound of his voice and his words settle in his mind.

_'Its glow reminds me of your eyes and the way they shine. It memorizes me, captures my attention 100% and makes me want to look at it and nothing but it. Sitting here, drinking in those little droplets of gold? It slowly warms my skin to a place of happiness. Contentment. It's like a gift from above, just like you. And I'm too afraid to even blink, just in case I miss a second of it. Because to lose one second of its beauty would be a tragedy. '_

A slight breeze catches Syed unaware and he gently shivers.

_'It's getting colder now, as it sets, and the air nipping my skin awakens me like your touch. It chills me but in a good way, almost in an erotic way.'_

_'Everything's erotic to you!'_

Christian smiles but carries on

_'It wakes me, keeps me alert, and keeps me breathing. It reminds me that although the light will soon fade, the stars will soon shine, they'll be opened in to the night. Just like you opened up my heart, set it free.'_

_'Free?'_

_'Yeah. When I fell for you it suddenly burst open. All these years I've used it to simply live. I've never let it feel anything. But then along you come, my beautiful, radiant, hot you and it's out there, for everyone to see. Pool all that together and I'm bombarded by its sheer beauty, just like I am with you'_

At a loss for words Syed stays perfectly still as every word he has just heard swims through his mind. Christian, his perfect Christian has just described one of the most impossible things in the world perfectly and made him feel like the only man in existence.

_'You know all the right things to say!'_


End file.
